


純愛なんです。

by quarkocean



Series: 屯筒/初恋 [3]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: NO GOOD TV一闪而过的提及与复习GOLD的产物。是坑。
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya
Series: 屯筒/初恋 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107044
Kudos: 3





	純愛なんです。

只是离开东京5年，却感觉有十几年那么久。  
单纯来说，与那座城市的距离，已经远远超过时间可以计算的长度。  
如果要问理由，只言片语是回答不好的。赤西仁这样想，那干脆就不去想，着眼现在就好。

在大亲友反复催促的邮件所施加的压力下，赤西仁终于下定决心回到了日本。


End file.
